


Strawberries

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some scents that should be forbidden on certain products.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Strange how a casual sentence in chat can spawn a fic idea. I blame Zabimitsuki for this! Many hugs to one_short_fuse for looking this over for me! :)

As soon as Ruki got into the car, he could sense it – a faint, but distinct smell of strawberries, sweet and nauseating. He swallowed to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"Who the hell brought strawberries into the car?" he asked grumpily.

"No one," Reita replied, looking at him.

"But I can smell strawberries! I'm not imagining it, am I?"

"No..." Aoi drawled from the seat in front of him. "I think I can smell it too. But it's faint."

Reita laughed. "It's probably just an air freshener or something. You just notice it more than us because you hate strawberries."

"I don't hate them... They just make me feel sick." Ruki sighed.

When they were halfway to their destination, they turned off the highway to get something to eat. Ruki was grateful for the chance to get some fresh air into his lungs. He stretched and then went over to talk to Kai and Uruha. They'd been really quiet for most of the drive so far.

"Hey," he said as he got up to them, then stopped and sniffed the air suspiciously. There it was again, almost as strong as it had been in the car. Ruki leaned closer to Uruha and had to suppress a shudder.

"It's you! God, what have you done?" Ruki leaned away, disgust written all over his face.

"I haven't done anything!" Uruha replied, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Ruki took a step away from Uruha, and bumped into Kai behind him. He turned around... and was met by another strong whiff of strawberries.

"What the hell? Did you share the same girly soap in the shower or what?"

Kai smiled brightly at him. "No, we used the hotel soap."

"Are you sure, because--"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I washed his back and we used the same soap."

"Then go back to minty chewing gum or whatever the fuck," Ruki growled and stomped off. He really couldn't stand being that close to either of them. But of course, not long after, he had to get into the car with them again.

About 10 miles later and closer to their destination, Ruki heard Kai and Uruha whisper in their seats behind him.

"Maybe we overdid it?" Kai whispered. "Using both strawberry scented lube _and_ strawberry flavoured condoms was a bit too much?"

Ruki winced. That explained the smell.

"Yeah, seems like it," Uruha replied. "But we had a shower afterwards!"

"Apparently it didn't help. How long do you think it takes before the smell wears off?"

"No idea... A day or two? How much do we have left?"

There was a rustle as Kai looked through the contents of his bag. "Eight condoms and almost a full tube of lube."

"Okay... Next time we buy the unscented and non-flavoured stuff," Uruha muttered.

Ruki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Next time..._ This was going to be a long and uncomfortable tour.


End file.
